


Ramen date

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post Triangulum Arc, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki decides to invite Yamato out to eat at a Ramen shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramen date

**Author's Note:**

> Idk a Lil thing scenario? I thought of. enjoy!

Hibiki stood outside the entrance of a small Ramen shop and occasionally bobbed his head to the music playing in his headphones as he patiently waited for his date to arrive. 

The date in question being Yamato Hotsuin. He had promised he would introduce him to more things than Takoyaki, so while Hibiki was out eating with Daichi he decided he might as well take Yamato to the same place.

He wasn't very sure about what Yamato’s exact preference was but he didn't know anyone that disliked the Raman at that shop so there was a pretty good chance Yamato might like it.

Hibiki was drawn out of his thoughts by feeling something tap on his shoulder. Hibiki opened his eyes and looked at the perpetrator staring at him with a blank expression. Hibiki smiled, then looked down at his phone. Right on time.

“Hi there,” Hibiki greeted. It had actually been sometime since he last saw Yamato. They were both busy, and Hibiki didn't work with Yamato. At least not yet, so the time they spent together was small and rare.

“Hi,” Yamato replied, looking… rather bored.

Hibiki looked Yamato up and down and had to wonder if Makoto dressed him, or at least bought him those clothes. He found it rather hard to believe that Yamato picked it out himself. Hibiki then remembered Alcor and realized he was probably the one to dress him.

“You own a short-sleeved version of that hood as well?” Yamato questioned. Pointing out his attire which was nearly identical to what he usually wore in colder weather. Hibiki grinned to himself. He had a version for every season!

“Like it?”

Yamato crossed his arms and sighed. “It has its charm.”

Hibiki took note of Yamato’s red t-shirt and black vest and pants, then without hesitation said, “You look like Saiduq.” Hibiki laughed when Yamato grimaced almost immediately. He wasn't going to bite his tongue. Not like Yamato would seriously get mad at him for it.

“I knew I shouldn't have let him go shopping with me.”

Hibiki reached out and patted Yamato on the head. “No, it looks nice on you. Actually… kinda makes you look your age for once.” Not usually when it seemed like he was trying to appear like an adult when he was still very much a teenager.

Hibiki could have sworn he saw a faint blush on Yamato’s cheeks before his hand was brushed off and Yamato walked into the Ramen shop and said, “I'm hungry, let's hurry up and eat.” Hibiki chuckled, but followed him inside anyway.

Yamato’s reaction to the Ramen wasn't exactly as strong as his reaction to Takoyaki however it was definitely something new to him as his eyes had grown wide and he started to eat the noodles with an increased enthusiasm.

Both Hibiki and the chef couldn't help but smile at how much Yamato was clearly enjoying the food. By the time Hibiki finished his first bowl Yamato was on his second, and instead of ordering another for himself, Hibiki decided to instead take a moment to watch Yamato. 

It wasn't until Yamato finished the fourth bowl and Hibiki finished his second that Yamato finally noticed the fond gaze he was receiving. Yamato titled his head in slight confusion, and raised a curious eyebrow.

“Is something the matter?” Yamato asked, not at all sounding like someone who had just downed four bowls of noodles. Hibiki grabbed a paper towel nearby and reached forward to wipe some broth off of Yamato’s face and smiled at him.

“No… keep enjoying yourself.”

Yamato hummed but ordered another bowl, which he ended up receiving for free. Hibiki was much too full to order anymore for himself, and decided to retire to simply watching Yamato for the rest of his meal.

The fifth bowl seemed to finally do the job, and Yamato stood up. Hibiki placed the money on the counter then stood up as well. They both thanked the Ramen chef then left the small shop feeling equally satisfied, although for different reasons.

Yamato stretched, then looked at Hibiki with a smile. “Your taste in food seems to be just as good as your skill in killing demons,” he said in an odd attempt to compliment Hibiki. Even though his words only caused him to laugh.

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Hibiki didn't quite expect him to eat so much. He's glad he decided to take extra money though. Because otherwise they might have been in some serious trouble.

“Yes… I'd like us to do this again someday.” Yamato looked at Hibiki with the fond wanting smile Hibiki didn't know he missed so much, before his expression turned neutral again. “Are… you busy tonight?”

Hibiki blinked. There was only one reason Hibiki could have possibly guessed Yamato was asking him that at this time and point, and unless a demon broke lose and he wanted him to seal it, Hibiki was pretty sure Yamato was asking him to spend the night with him. “No… not really.”

“I… do you… wish to spend the night together? We can go to your place I don't mind I just-”

“Yes!” Hibiki interrupted, probably a little bit too eagerly, but luckily Yamato didn't chastise him but instead cleared his throat and tried to hide the obvious blush forming.

“If possible, I would like to monopolize you for the rest of the day.”

Hibiki stepped up to Yamato and softly kissed him. The fact that he was doing this in public was hardly an important factor when he was sure no one would even recognize the chief dressed like this in the first place.

“I'm all yours,” Hibiki mumbled, intentionally using wording he knew would cause Yamato to grin in satisfaction, which he shamelessly did.

“Then let us find a nice bench to rest on,” Yamato said, then dragged Hibiki away from the Ramen shop and down the sidewalk. 

Hibiki was very happy about the day's developments.

**Author's Note:**

> I may possibly make a sequal to this haha... I don't know


End file.
